


Minutes and Seconds

by Shoarita



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Non-con touching, OFC - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, POV First Person, Trigger Warnings, kidnapping of little girls, male kidnaper, no fandoms - Freeform, recounting past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoarita/pseuds/Shoarita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So for the first time in my life I experienced lifelong seconds and eternity long minutes. I knew Steph and Lily were scared for life and nobody could do anything to erase the things that had just happened to them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes and Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work may have triggers for some, it depicts kidnappings of two 5-year-old girls and non-con touching so please do not read if this will trigger you in any way. If you find any other subject that I should put up as a warning please let me know so I can tag correctly. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, sorry for the errors.

A second could last a lifetime and minutes could very well be an eternity. These words had never been truer for me than at this moment right now...but I should start from the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have everything Lily?" I asked my niece, who my mother took to school every day since my older brother and his wife began work too early to drop her off themselves. I had just done her hair and fixed her first grade uniform. 

"I do" She responded picking up her backpack. I bent over to give her a kiss and a blessing then took her hand to walk her to the car where my mom was already waiting for her. I strapped her on her booster sit and said goodbye. "I love you and I miss you Nani" she said, I smiled and gave her another kiss. My name is Melany, as a baby Lily could not pronounce it so it became ‘Nani’, she has called me so ever since. 

"I love you too kid" with that I closed the door and my mom drove off, both of them waving good bye and making funny faces at me, which I reciprocated. I had an hour left before I had to go to work so I searched for my bag and decided I could go get some breakfast in the bakery close to my house.

They knew me at the bakery, more often than not; I would have a quick breakfast there before running out to work. I waved at the girl behind the counter who had already started preparing my breakfast as soon as I got in. I was almost always late for work, which was why I most times had breakfast to go, but not that day. That day I sat down to eat, drink a cup of coffee and read the paper because I had woken up to do my niece’s hair so I was way earlier than normal. But of course, without realizing it, the time had gotten away from me and I was already late for work so I bolted out of there after paying for everything. Outside, I had trouble opening my car's door which sometimes got a bit jammed, and that’s when it happened...my lifetime long second. I heard a kid's scream and automatically looked up and turned around to the sound. Passing by, in the avenue where the bakery is located, was a Ford Explorer, going a bit over the speed limit in that zone. I looked closely and realized the scream had come from inside the car. And I knew that scream, I could identify that kid’s screaming tone even in a crowd of screaming children. I could identify it even if I had never heard it in the same terrified and confused decibels it’s tainted with now.

"Lily?" The kid screaming was my niece in a stranger’s car. The man driving the car was half turned towards the back seat slashing with his hand trying to land a hit on not only my niece, there was also a second little girl who had the same school uniform as Lily. The two little girls were screaming and crying in the back sit, but both were kicking at his hand and making it all together difficult for him to do anything, so he just turned around and sped off. 

"Lily!" I got in my car and without thinking it twice, sped after the kidnapper’s car. It took me a minute to catch up to him, when I did I saw he had turned around again to hit the girls, but this time I could see he had something in his hand and it killed me that I could not distinguish what it was. I also could not see the girls anymore and that was driving me insane. I looked for my phone and found it just before we were about to enter the highway. I tried not to look like I was following him, I didn’t want him to see me and hurt the girls more than he already must have. I dialed 911 and waited impatiently for the operator to answer.

"911 services, state your emergency" said the neutral voice of a woman.

"Hello, my niece and another girl have been kidnapped from school" I rushed all my words as I tried to not lose the kidnappers car from sight.

"When did this happen, madam?" Her tone was supposed to be calming and reassuring but it was really infuriating me to no end. 

"Right now, I'm following the kidnapper's car, we are on the 66 Highway, heading north, and he drives a gray Ford Explorer, license plate IVP-274" I was trying to think of all the things I should be telling her. "He was hitting the girls. Please send help" I was on the verge of tears and I could feel a panic attack brewing inside of me, but I put all my willpower into overdrive and stayed focused on the swaying Ford a few cars in front of me. After a brief pause the operator talked again.  
"Madam, I just ran that license plate and it came up as a stolen vehicle with a GPS locating device. We have the coordinates and help is on the way." I felt a bit of the anxiety go away but still was desperate to get the girls back and safe. "Are you still following the vehicle madam?"

"Yes, I am" I followed the kidnapper as he took one of the exits towards one of the less busy zones in the metro area. I saw he was swaying too much, almost crashing with other cars. A red light caught us both and I was very surprised the kidnapper actually stopped. "He's swaying too much, almost like he's drunk...wait, a guy in a motorcycle just stopped next to the them... he seems to be talking to the driver-- Oh my God!"

"Madam, what happened?" the operator suddenly sounded a lot more concerned than she did before.

"Oh my God" I was shaking, I could not find a way to calm myself back down but I didn't have time for it, the stoplight had turned green and the kidnapper sped off again. I could hear sirens close by, but this also meant the kidnapper could hear them, so he floored it, I didn't think I needed to hide anymore so I just sped off right after him. 

"Madam, can you tell me what happened? We have been getting calls about a shooting in the same area you are."

"He has a gun. He shot the guy in the motorcycle, I think he saw the girls and asked him about them." 

"The police are only seconds away, please stay close by so you can help your niece." 

"They're not going to make it..."

"Madam?" We were coming up to a big intersection; there came two police cars from one direction and one from the other. My guess was that they were going to try to trap the kidnapper in the middle of the intersection, but they weren’t going fast enough, I could see the kidnapper was going to be able to get away with the girls. 

I sent a prayer to any God who could be listening and hoped the girls where strapped in or holding on to something because I was about to do something really stupid. I stepped on my gas pedal and guess calculated how this was going to go. Then I just closed my eyes and had another lifetime long second. It became like a slow motion movie, my car crashing onto the backside of the kidnapper’s car, me hitting my sit, lurching forward with the huge momentum then being slammed back to my sit by the airbag. I was really disoriented for a second but saw when the Explorer skidded on the middle of the intersection. The three police cars stopped and made a circle around us. 

I was feeling dizzy and out of breath but I pulled myself together and got out of my car just as the kidnapper stepped out of his, pointing the gun towards the police officers right in front of him. I knew an opportunity when I saw one. The police was ordering loudly to the kidnapper to drop the gun and surrender, which he answered with some very colorful shouted words. Shaking, I ran for the passenger’s side of the Ford Explorer opened the back door and Lily instantly screamed and jumped from her sit to me. She had a bruise growing on the right side of her face, her body was shaking uncontrollably and her face was stained in tears. I hugged her tight just as a police officer came crawling behind me, that's when I looked up and see the other little girl. She was slumped on the sit with blood staining the front of her uniform. 

"Oh no" I started crying and hugged my niece closer to me and let the police officer take the little girl out of the car. The argument on the other side of the car got louder and more hostile when suddenly gunshots erupted. 

"NANI!" My niece screamed holding me tighter and crying in my neck. Both, the police officer and I could only sit on the ground protecting our little girls as best as we could. Just as it all started, it suddenly ended. The all clear was given and another officer came close to help us up from our hiding place by the back tire of the car. 

"The man has been brought down and will be taken into custody right now." The officer told me while she restored her gun on the holder by her waist. "You did very well."

"Thank you so much officer." While I was talking to her the injured little girl was rushed off to one of the awaiting ambulances. With Lily still in my arms, her face hidden in the crook of my neck, we were led to the second ambulance.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked, stopping by the first ambulance. 

"It doesn't look too bad but she has lost some blood and the situation must have sent her into shock. That may be why she's unconscious.” The EMT working on the little girl answered.

“We need to check on her." An EMT, who had come up to us, said pointing towards Lisa. I tried to put Lily down so I could climb onto the second ambulance with her but she clung onto me.

"No." That ‘no’ just broke my soul. Lily didn’t shout she didn’t let out a wail or a sniffle with it. It came out broken, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. It sounded like her throat was completely sore and it took all of her to get that one syllable out. I swallowed hard, holding back the burning sensation on my eyes of impending tears.

"Baby, they need to check if you are ok, they won’t hurt you. I'm right here kiddo, I'm not going anywhere." I stepped into the ambulance hugging her tight, the EMT closed the doors and we took off in the direction of the nearest hospital. "Honey, can you tell me what happened?" I waited on her to open up while the female EMT started checking on her. 

"He came into school after the bell rang and started shooting” Lily started talking in a very small voice. “He picked me up then Steph and put us in his car." She started crying again. "Nani, he touched me there. But I kicked him so he couldn't touch me anymore."

"Oh, baby" I cried, hugged her even closer to my chest and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "You did very well, you’ve been a very brave little girl, I'm so proud of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So for the first time in my life I experienced lifelong seconds and eternity long minutes, for it had only been 20 minutes since it all started. I knew Steph and Lily were scared for life and nobody could do anything to erase the things that had just happened to them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born from a very dark place in my brain. The characters and story line have a slight resemblance to my real life which makes it a bit twisted for me to be writing a story like this. But it was actually the only way that I could finally make the idea stop swirling around in my head. I tried to fit it into some fandom (like Harry Potter, Teen Wolf or even Arashi) but none would allow me to use the story as I had created it so I decided to leave it as is.


End file.
